Flower Peddles and Thorns
by SapphireShineszx1400
Summary: Renji forgets Rukia's birthday!  What  disaster! What will he do to make it up to her, and will she ever forgive him. Things may not happen as expected but his effort is worth it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is the second story i've now posted, its been under construction for months. I finally have to time to edit and proof read it and i really hope you like it. I actually worked on this and Just friends at the same time, and many of my other projects, (many i have not posted yet). I'm quite the multitasker. This will definately be shorter than Just friends, and like all my other stories (posted or not posted), this one is actually complete.**

**Hope you like it**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Renji noticed something different about Rukia today, he couldn't quite put his fingers on it but something about her seemed different. He knew if he asked he'd get scolded, scolded for being too clueless. <em>Was today our anniversary? <em>He mused.

"Renji" Rukia said to her distant husband. He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok you seem a bit, troubled" She said setting the table. "No, how about you" He said. Rukia replied with a shrug and continued setting up the tables.

"What?" He queried. Rukia stopped what she was doing; a frown appeared on her face. "I don't know, today's just been a bit busy…" Renji could tell that wasn't it so he urged on. "Are you positive?"

"Yes I'm positive!" Rukia snapped. "Damn, well you really didn't have to yell" He said. Rukia sighed in defeat and decided to inform him her troubles, troubles that he should be well aware about, troubles that mainly concerned his inability to remember anything. "Fine, I'll tell you…Renji today is my birthday, and you forgot, of all the people who could forget. My own husband forgot!" Her scowl deepened. Renji stood there frozen; his brain stopped working he couldn't think of anything; no excuses. With all the work given to him this past week he never had the time to think, let alone remember her birthday, but he knew better than to use the, 'I've been too busy to remember' excuse."Rukia…" He walked closer to her.

"No…It's whatever, so what do you want for dinner" She said firmly. Renji knew Rukia well enough to know that when she was bothered by something, she always pretended to be over it when she really wasn't; it was part of her so called tough exterior. A tough exterior that came between them in their relationship.

Her inability to let him in and it sort of went vice versa. Dinner for the two was unusually quiet the only sound was the sound of the silver spoons on the plate. Renji too afraid to say anything, and Rukia too angry to say anything. Before the tension could grow any thicker the bell rang. Renji quickly got up to open the door, to avoid the tension."Renji!" Rangiku said greeting Renji with a suffocating hug."Ran-gi-ku!" Renji said through the death hug.

She released him and barged in unannounced; something she seems to always do whenever visiting. "Mmm, something smells good, what are you guys having" She said."White rice with some cucumber sauce." Rukia said putting the dishes away."You know what would make this meal…Sake" She said pulling out a small bottle from her pocket. A bottle in which she carried everywhere with her, even to meetings."Rangiku, you carry sake everywhere with you?" Renji asked, though his tone did not sound at all surprised, this was in fact Rangiku."Yes, just incase there's a party without any" She took a sip out of the small bottle and made a satisfied sigh.

"But I came here to wish Rukia a happy birthday" She ran to Rukia and hugged her. Rukia returned the hug.  
><em><br>Great way in making me look bad Rangiku. _Renji bemused. "Thanks Rangiku" Rukia said. "Your welcome, well drop over my house I have a surprise for you." She winked. She took another sip of her sake and left.

Renji was the first to break the pensive silent. "So do you want to go"? He asked. And as he predicted, she remained silent. Once finishing the dishes she left the kitchen, she paid him no mine. "I am going to take that as a no" He muttered to himself…

Meanwhile…

"Hey Rangiku…Is Rukia coming or not, it's getting kind of crammed in the cabinets" Ikkaku said quietly. How he got pulled into the idea in hiding in the cabinet was beyond him to explain. "Hey! What part of surprised party don't you get…Now shut up!" Rangiku said. She was in the cabinet with him, her enormous breasts suffocating Ikkaku's face.

...

Renji sat outside on the steps waiting for Rukia, she didn't tell him she was going but by the way she was going back and forth to the bathroom and to their closest, he was pretty sure she was going. Its been almost an hour now of no talking, usually when she gives the silent treatment, he can break it by a few sincere words and compliments and in some rare occasions he's break her silent front by making her laugh. But this time, nothing he did seemed to work; no "I'm sorry's" would suffice either.

15minutes later…

When she finally came out of the house, she looked stunning. She wore a plain white kimono that flaunted her small petite body well. The neck line had ruffles on it. She added a light red lipstick, her hair was pin upped to a casual bun. Renji couldn't keep his jaw from craning down to his feet. She was indeed torturing him; with her looks. He felt this immediate urge to compliment her, but when he tried. "Wow, Rukia, You. Look beautiful" He said with gentle smile. She gave him a thank you nod, and continued on. A feeling of disappointment washed over him.

...

"Maybe I should've planned this better" Rangiku said quietly to herself, she had organized a surprised party for Rukia, and everyone ended up hiding in small little places. "You think?" Ikkaku's said a bit peeved. "And how do you know she's even coming, did you make sure?" Ikkaku's asked, his cheeks pressed against her boobs, the whole time in the cabinet his face was a bright shade of pink and it brighten every time she moved, and his cheeks pressed harder against it.

"Rukia" Renji said, he walked and stood in front of her, blocking her way; preventing her from continuing. She crossed her arms and waited for him to talk."Are you going to ignore me all day, because I forgot your birthday?" He asked, he was tired of the silence. He knew she was stubborn, but not stubborn enough to forgive a simple slip of memory; _even if _it were a memory that, that meant a lot to her. Rukia answered with a shrug."What's the point though, we are soul reapers, hence the fact we aren't living, what's the point of saying happy birthday if we're dead?"

"Well I said happy birthday to you on your birthday and I threw you a party, and if it didn't matter then why are people throwing me a party?" She said, finally speaking to him.

Of course when she finally did answer to him, she would say something that would leave him with no way of any excuse."Exactly." She said when he didn't respond, he decided it best to just dropped it, he knew if he continued to argue about it, he'd up sleeping in the hammock outside. Which through the many times he'd messed up or forgotten something was becoming worn out

He needed to get a calendar. The two got to Rangiku's house in under fifteen minutes, the tension between them was growing by the minute. Rukia knocked. "That's strange, there is no answer." She said. "Just open the door, this is probably a surprise party" He said.

"Well unlike you, when I arrive at someone's house I don't just BARGE in!"

"Unlike me!"

...

"Is that them outside" Ikkaku's whispered. "Yeah, and by their tones, they're fighting…" Rangiku said. She got out of the cabinet she was hiding in to check it out. She walked up to the door and put her ears to the door.

...

"Yes UNLIKE you!"

"Just open the door. Rukia" He said. No need to argue with the, _birthday girl.  
><em>

Rukia took a deep breath to regain her composure; she slowly turned the knob and opened the door."Ow!"

"Rangiku? What were you doing behind the door" Rukia asked questioningly."I was going to open and wish you a happy birthday!"

"Where is everybody" And with those words all the people who were hiding popped out and yelled

"Happy birthday."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Renji said a bit startled by the large crowd of people who came out of their hiding. He stumbled back; he didn't expect so many people remembering her birthday, people who were not close to her.

"Wow…Everyone…that was very nice, I didn't know so many people cared"

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it?<br>Yes? No? eh?**

**Please Review! and give me some feedback. I will have the other part asap since I've already edited the whole story, this will probably only have two chapters it's a short one.**

**Stay tune for Chapter 2**

**-Jealousy is in the air during Rukia's birthday celebration**  
><strong>-A room filled with inebriated soul reapers, isn't good.<strong>  
><strong>-Will Rukia forgive Renji? (Suspense builder)<strong>  
><strong>- Renji makes it up by getting her something...something she will love.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading this story. Love you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the final chapter to this. Hope you like it.  
>It's a bit pg13 at the ending, but what romantic story isnt a bit 13+?<strong>

**Hope you guys like this.**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Of course we care Rukia!" Rangiku pulled Rukia into the living room. Rukia looked around to see a room filled with sake bottles and streamers. She knew if Rangiku threw her a party, sake would be the main theme. As the party went on; the room was now full of drunken delusional soul reapers. Rangiku was now down her 3rd bottle of sake; she couldn't even talk, let alone walk. It usually took more for her to get inebriated, but, the bottles were hefty. Rukia, Renji and Momo were the only sober people in the party.<p>

Rukia looked over and saw Renji speaking to Momo; she had to try to suppress that feeling. The feeling when that could only be known as _Jealousy_.

A feeling Rukia rarely felt, and feeling only Renji can bring out of her.

On the other side…

"So she won't talk to you?" Momo questioned, her lips pursed as she cogitated in ways to help her good friend.

"No."

"Well how could you forget her birthday?" She queried, hands on hips. "I don't know." Renji held a cup of sake in his hand, the strong drink was foul enough to lighten the guilt he felt. "Well you know what you have to do right?" Momo said. Her left brow arched presumably.

The sake was now taking an effect at the people at the party; drunken shinigami's hollering nonsense across the room.

"What!" Renji said. The drunken obnoxious people around them made it impossible to hear her.

"Do you know what you have to do right?" Momo said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you…" He said. Momo gestured for him to come close enough for her to tell him in his ears. "What I said was…you have to do something to show that you care, even if it's late. You can write her a poem, buy her a ring, take her out to dinner, and buy her a necklace bracelet or anything that could make her forgive you. Go beyond what she would expect out of you"

"Good idea, one thing is I spent all my damn money" He said.

When he does remember her birthday, he usually buys her a chappy teddy bear and makes her a hand made card. "Well sell some of your sunglasses and use that money"

"But I—"

"No excuses, sell that lame one you got from the real world"

"Lame!"

...

Rukia couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the scene she had just witnessed. Momo whispering something in his ears? _What are they talking about. _She thought to herself.

Walking over there would only make her look bad, and plus she was still mad at him, and now she couldn't help but feel her anger towards him grow.

"Rukia!" Rangiku said, taking her away from her thoughts. "How many bottles have you had?" She pinched her nose when Rangiku got closer, the smell of the sake was too strong.

"Lets see…?" Surely she had just made it clear she had more than five.

After his advice from Momo Renji decided to buy Rukia a necklace, by selling some of his sunglasses. In which he had a hard time letting go. The necklace was simple, not flashy, but it had a subtle beauty that he knew she would adore.

That Night…

After arriving from the party, Rukia decided to take a long shower to get rid of that strong sake smell off of her. _Was I…mistaking it for something…Was I overreacting? I mean What I saw…Renji and Momo…_ Those thoughts clouded her mind.

She took some water and splashed her face in effort to wash away those thoughts as well.

"Rukia" She was ready to give him the cold shoulder again, but she thought it wasn't doing anything but pushing him away. And after tonight that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Come in" She said, she turned the faucet. "You finish up what your doing" He said, in order to earn her forgiveness he assume it be best to act as polite as can be.

"Just come in, what's with you being polite? you usually come in" She said. She grabbed her towel and left the tub. Renji came in, his gaze on the ground. _Don't look up_. Of course he did the opposite and looked up. Her bare creamy skin ensconce by the droplets of water, her black hair sticking to her skin. All of which made the heat rise to his cheek. He prayed that it didn't show.

"What did you want?" She said with a lax tone. Renji cleared his throat nervously. "Close your eyes" He said.

"Renji can you-" Renji cut her off with passionate kiss. She pulled back after fifteen seconds, She looked at him confused, but she did not complain at all. "Now close your eyes" Rukia was curious to what was going on so she didn't protest she did what he asked.

She then felt something on her neck."Now open them" He said smiling. She opened her eyes and look down. A huge grin appeared on her face as she witnessed the shiny thing on her neck.

"Renji!" She walked to the bathroom mirror to get a better look at her gift. "It's beautiful!" She said overjoyed looking at the necklace. It was a silver chained necklace with a small diamond encrusted chappy as its pendent. "I Love it!" She said admiring it. "Where did you get the money for it?" She asked, still unable to maintain her excitement.

"I sold some of my sunglasses." Rukia turned her attention away from her gift and unto him.

"Really" She was surprised. He loved his sunglasses, and to think he sold some for her justified how he really did care. "Renji. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted—I love you." She pulled him into a another kiss. A longer one, her bare wet and warm skin pressed against, his strong hands cradling her wet head. While they were kissing, they got deeper into the moment and Renji's fingers slid over the towel, and Rukia's held over it lessened, until it fell."Uh Renji" Rukia mumbled with her lips still locked with his.

"It was getting in the way" Renji said with a wide grin, he picked her up bridal style, leaving the towel on the floor and brought her to their bedroom. She had to admit, If he did not given this stunning necklace; what he gave her next in the bedroom would have suffice greatly as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The END.<strong>

**So did you like the ending?**

**Yes? No? Maybe? Eh?**

**Please Review!...**

**Hoped you all liked it.**


End file.
